


Comfortable

by mon-amour-eternel (dottie_wan_kenobi)



Series: kc drabbles [23]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, season 5 episode 11 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/mon-amour-eternel
Summary: A 5x11 au where Caroline is autochorissexual (definition: It is a subset of asexuality which is defined as: a disconnection between oneself and a sexual target/object of arousal; may involve sexual fantasies or arousal in response to erotica or pornography, but lacking any desire to be a participant in the sexual activities therein.)





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by princess-of-the-worlds!
> 
> I forgot to add a bunch of drabbles I posted on tumblr and ffn on here, so this is one of several that are being added like a year late

He didn't realize it until he was on his back in the middle of the woods, Caroline on him,  _around_  him.

She wasn't the least bit interested in what they were doing. Her eyes watched his face like a hawk, nothing getting past her. That was why she kept clenching around him as she went up (she'd gotten it on her first try; usually it took several rounds for even the smartest of girls to catch on), and why she'd asked to be on top, he imagined.

Being on top gave her control. Being on top meant she could see what was happening and do it all according to what he liked.

He also figured that she was doing this out of some kind of obligation. She was enjoying herself but not having fun. Her moans sounded a touch too porny. Worst of all, her eyes would flick around every once in awhile, like she was looking for her friends.

Well, no more.

He flipped them just as she went down, making him sink even further. Her face didn't change, leaving him impressed.

"Caroline," he rasped, not in any danger of flagging, "why are you doing this?"

She tugged at his hair, annoyed. "Because you're hot and this is my last chance before you go back to New Orleans?"

"No, really, why. You don't have to keep it up. Your friends aren't forcing you to pretend any longer." He kissed down her throat, gentle and closed-mouth.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" She was flushed, arching her neck into his kisses. But she sounded anxious, like he'd stumbled onto her biggest secret.

"I don't want to presume," he said, "but I have an inkling, if I may share it?"

Looking hesitant, something he'd never wished to see on her face, she nodded. (Okay, flagging had started. Unlike Kol, fear had never gotten him off.)

"I think you may be asexual," came his blunt statement. "I think that you feel obligated to have sex, just because your friends assumed you would be sexually interested in me. I think that assumption is what led you to indulge me, and I think the leftover feelings have you trying to indulge me once again." With every word, her face hardened. "Am I wrong?"

"Yes!" But she couldn't look him in the eye, when not two whole minutes before, she was the best eye-sex of his entire life.

He made his voice gentle, "Caroline, we don't have to do this. I'm not judging, I just want you to be comfortable."

"I am comfortable," she snapped.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

She softened, pliant under him. Still, she rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine...I may be asexual."

'What was that,' he wanted to say, wanted to drag it out and embarrass her. Instead, he said nothing, just did his best to make eye contact. He was evil, he was emotionless, but in the face of his love, he was...compassionate. How odd.

"I do want to have sex with you, I promise I do, but…."

"But...you aren't getting any enjoyment out of it?" He knew asexual people could have sex, but he wasn't sure why they would want to if they got no climax out of it all.

"No! I'm getting the enjoyment of being bad for once. Doing something I know I'm not supposed to be doing." She blushed. "Also, like I said, you're hot. And a great kisser. And you're leaving which means this really is my last chance."

"You can always come with me to New Orleans," he cajoled, shifting a little. She winced, and he felt it was for more than just the obvious reason.

"Klaus…."

"Okay, okay, I won't pressure you. I just wanted to try one last time." A thought occurred to him, and he asked, "Were you ever told by the merry gang to have sex with me?"

She shook her head. "No. I mean, Damon told me to shake my tits in your face and jump on your dick as a good distraction, but he didn't really mean it."

Familiar distaste for the older Salvatore brother once again curled his lip. She'd confided, once, that when she wanted to be human again, she thought back on how he made her feel, how she was vulnerable. She used the memories to boost herself back up.

"Are you certain I cannot kill him? I wouldn't even have to go too far out of my way." Not even a five minute run, here and back.

Caroline gave him the look that always equally amused him and softened his resolve. "Don't, Klaus. I told you I could handle him; I still can, and it's still not worth it. Now, if you aren't completely soft yet, you can go ahead and finish. All I care about is that you keep kissing me."

He hesitated. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes, Klaus, I'm sure. I don't need to cum, but I know you do - "

" - I can live if I don't - "

" - I know you  _want_  to, then, and I'm okay with it. But hurry up, I need to take a shower ASAP." She pulled a leaf out of her hair, not seeming to take notice of his reticence.

Klaus was still unsure. But she'd said she was okay with it, and she wasn't lying. He always knew when she was, and none of her tells had been showing.

So maybe he would take her up on her offer. All he'd have to do is put his mouth to good use, and, after a thousand years, he knew how to kiss better than most.

He checked one last time. "You're certain?"

On Caroline's face shone an ounce of affection accompanied by genuine happiness, which he saw more of the more time they spent together. "Yes, I am." Then she grabbed his hips and made him move.

He'd have questions for her, once she came to him, once she opened herself to his love. But for right then, none of them mattered. What mattered was sticking his tongue down her throat.


End file.
